It all went wrong
by ImperfectionIsPerfection
Summary: Alex cracks. She does a spell on Harper that backfires. Now she needs Justin's help to save her. Kinda Jalex at the end
1. Chapter 1: It's Just Too Much

I knew I had screwed up. I knew I needed Justin to fix it. I had already failed, 7 times, to bring her back to her normal self. I thought it would be fun, having a mind as evil as mine for a best friend. I should of known it would backfire.

I'll tell you how it happened. I had just finished getting ready and walking into the kitchen for some toast. Harper was already there, staring at Justin, or rather the back of his head. I inwardly groaned, when was she gonna get over this... this infatuation with Justin. She just isn't his type and she knows it. Anyway back to the point. Harper has being more delusional lately, and its boring. I had finished my toast, so we all walked to school together. Me, harper, Justin and Max. Justin was listening to his pear-pod while Max was acting crazy. Harper and I were just talking. She was talking to me about her weekend of knitting. It all just got too much. I had to do this now. The street was empty. No one would see. I grabbed my wand from my shoe and quickly thought of a spell.

"Zoo, boolaahog, zoo. Make my best friend harper be more like me. Zoo, boolaahog, zoo." I finished the spell and looked at my handy-work.

"O-M-G! What the heck am I wearing? Alex, change my outfit please?" Yep, it worked. I clicked my fingers, and she was in a totally cool outfit. "Thanks Alex." I smiled at her, at least she was polite.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day, A New Harper

We waltzed into school, and everyone was staring at harper. I grinned to myself. This could totally work to my advantage. "Since everyone's staring at you, why don't you ask out that cute guy you liked or Justin?"

"Maybe I will. I need to give it a few days. Hey, how long will the spell last?"

"Dunno harper. Id have to ask Justin."

"Ok never mind then." I nodded. For someone like me, she didn't seem different. The rest of that day went on good. I could tell the spell worked, but she was still herself. The next 2 days were awkward. She was late to my house, flirted with random people, stuck up to Gigi and got many detentions for talking back to teachers. Worse of all, when she was at my house. She focused entirely on Justin. And Justin! He liked the new harper, which freaked me out. If harper was more like me than herself, doesn't that mean Justin likes me? I didn't like that. I also didn't like the new harper. She was making me the responsible one. I hated responsibility. So, naturally I tried to change her back. I tried switching the words of my original spell but it didn't work. I tried 3 more spells off the top of my head. They didn't work either. I then went to the lair, to see if they had any helpful books. It took me 3 days to search through all the books. Out of all 54 books, only 2 spells might of worked. They didn't. I even went to dad and asked him. Of course, I erased his mind of our conversation. His spell didn't work. I had tried 7 spells in vain.


	3. Chapter 3: Asking For Help

I had done everything, gone to everyone. Or rather mostly everyone. Only Justin was left. I didn't want to go to Justin every time. I was in a problem. But by now harper was worse. She is somewhat 'friends' with Gigi, Justin and every single boy in our year. All the teachers fear her. Her grades are either E or F. although a c is in drama, which I find weird. Justin is my last help. If he doesn't help, I don't know what to do.

I called him up to my room after dinner. It had being 7 days since the spell. 1 week. I told him everything and for once I waited patiently for it all to sink in. once it did, I sighed in relief. He had a plan. He had read in a book about something similar to this happening. I nodded and told him to hurry up and tell me what I have to do to make this normal. The dumb nub cant remember. So we scheduled a trip to wizard library to find the book. Luckily it was under a category which only had 15 books. Unluckily, each book was at least 700 pages.

A couple of hours, a tub of cream and a fight later we found the book. Since Justin is a faster reader, he skim read it and put it into words I could understand. I just watched him as he worked. He looked... I just left that thought trailing. I couldn't finish it. I wouldn't. I told Justin to hurry up, maybe he should just take the book. The faster the better. I got his library card, the nerd actually had one, and gave it to the lady at the desk. "Hey, could my brother get this book?" she just nodded like a robot. She snatched the book from me, swiped it and then swiped the card. I daydreamed as she recited boring useless junk and told us to bring it back in 1 month. We agreed and Justin did the transportation spell. Once I saw our childhood home, I collapsed on the couch. "Justin, what I this doesn't work?"

"I don't know Ally. I honestly don't know. We might have to go back in time!" your probably thinking I would of already done that. I mean sure I break the rules, but time is different. I actually listened during that lesson. One mistake and the future is different. And I think we all know id make at least 7 mistakes, accidental or not. I just couldn't risk that, even I have limits. Although Justin could probably fix it, I want to be independent. I cant rely on Justin all the time. Speaking of his, why is he staring at me?"

"Justin, why are you staring at me? Did you ask me something? Is something on my face? Oh great. Some thing's on my face." before I was fully off the couch, Justin put his hands on my waist, pulling me back down.

"Nothing is on your face. You just looked different, more relaxed. You looked nice." I blushed at the compliment, despite what you think I'm not used to them.

"oh, back to the task. What do I have to do?"

"well, first you need this potion. It has unique ingredients, hard to find. Then you need to get harper to drink it. Apparently, it will weaken the spell and make her forget about it. In order for the spell to be cancelled you need to..."

"Need to what Justin?"

he pushed the book towards me. "Here, read it. Last sentence on the page!"

"Oh!" I nodded in realisation. A habit I picked up from Max and Justin. "Ok. When do Max, mum and dad get back?"

"3 days. So you better of fixed this. If you do, I wont tell dad..." " or mum or Max. or anyone!" he quickly added. I could be scary when I wanted. And he knew it. Ok I'll worry about the last bit later. Potion first.

"right, the potion. Lets write down the ingredients first, and where we can find them."

"Yep, that's actually a good idea Alex." Hmm. I'll show him I can be smart.

"Thanks!" I smiled in reply as well. He smiled back and an awkward silence suddenly decided to descend on us. "So, work?" He nodded and read them out for me.

"Ok ready Alex?" I nodded. "Awesome. The first 3 we can get from here so that's easy. They're a piece of expansive fabric, doesn't matter what, a chunk of a table from downstairs..."

"Explain!" It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"Urgh fine! Dad told me everything about the shop when we were doing our plan B. He thought I would cave and chose it. Anyway, for some unknown reason, he told me what wood the tables were made of. It's the same wood on

the list. Can I continue now?"

"Yep."

"Thank you. Ok, er.. Yeh wood, expansive fabric and tomato purée we can get here. Have you wrote that down Alex?"

"Yeh, yeh of course I have." I totally hadn't. I was doing Justin's portrait. I quickly wrote them down and got back to drawing.

"Ok, the next 2 aren't exactly easy. We need to put your favourite food and Harpers in, along with a dragons tongue and frogs eye. Got it?"

"Yep. Frogs...eye." Wow these ingredients are weird. I wrote all the others down, and we decided to get them tomorrow. Right now we were watching a movie Tamara. It's actually pretty good. It's about this girl, Tamara of course, she's a complete nerd/geek. Anyway she fancies this hot teacher, but he knocks her back. He's married. Some freaks from her school, mainly the popular people, decide to have some fun. They call her, impersonating the teacher, telling her to meet them at this hotel. She goes, and they record her in her underwear. They accidentally kill her and she comes back alive. Only this time she is hot and everything, and she goes on a killing rampage. The only way to kill her is if that hot teacher dies. He does and takes her with him. The End. It was so funny to watch. Justin thought it was scary. I looked at the clock and ran upstairs. If I didn't get to sleep now, no way would I be on time for school.

"Justin, it's 1 in the morning. Why didn't you tell me? How am I going to be on time for school tomorrow?"

"Oh, my bad. Sorry sis'." And with that he went to his room. I growled in frustration and went to bed. Vowing revenge would be soon, after the Harper thing was sorted out.


	4. Chapter 4: Ingredients And Learning

I woke up the next day felling a little bit groggy. It was all Justin's fault. Stupid movie, stupid Justin. I did a quick spell to make me look presentable and skipped downstairs. Harper, as usual, was not there. She came half an hour later than usual now, but hey at least she came. We still made it to school on time too. That was one of the things I was grateful of.

School was pretty much unbearable now. Harper always ditched me at the doors, apparently she's too cool to be seen with me. Pfft. Whatever. Like I care! Okay, maybe I care, but I'd never tell her like this. I was so grateful when Justin suggested we get the frogs eye at break, and the dragons tongue at dinner. He thinks it will take longer with the dragon. So, until break and dinner, I focused on my lessons. I managed to move from a D to a B in pretty much every subject. I have an A in Art and Drama, that's it. I'm proud though, and so is Justin when I told him at break. We decided the toilets would be a good place to do the transportation spell. We said we'd meet at the library we went to, and take it from there. Of course, when I got there Justin was waiting. He was actually reading a book. I decided to have some fun. I snuck behind his chair and gently tapped his shoulder. I then shifted into a teachers form and asked him why he wasn't at school. He got so flabbergasted, it was hilarious. I morphed back into me, still laughing. Justin got a shock, and I got a lecture on how to use magic properly, blah, blah, blah. After about 5 minutes of ranting, he finally realised what we were here for. He took us to the right place and we got the frog. We had to kill it and extract the eye ourselves. We put it in a container in the lair and went back to school. Just on time as well because the bell went almost straight away.

Two hours went fast considering I was actually listening to what the teacher was saying. I was counting down to dinner, and it wouldn't of come faster if I used magic. I got a bit delayed meeting Justin. The teacher was telling me how much better my grades are. Walking down the corridor, someone was trying to convince me to go to the cinema's with him. Justin laughed when I told him. I smacked his arm. This time, we got down to business a lot faster. It was easy to allocate the dragon, harder to get the tongue. For some reason, Justin wanted to keep it alive. He thinks it looks cute. When he finally admitted it would be easier to kill it. A sword appeared at my side. I gave it a quick death, 1 stab and it's gone. I cut the tongue off and skipped away.

"Coming?"

"Yeh, yeh I'm coming. Just a bit shocked!"

"Why, I have done this before. Merlin's hat."

"Oh yeah. That turned out good didn't it?" It was his patronising tone that I didn't like. "Oh shut up and take us home. Dinner might be over and I'm hungry.

"We own a sandwich shop, just take one."

"I will once you take me home."

"'Kay. Chill." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and whispered the spell. We were in the lair. We walked out to get a sandwich, I tripped him up. "Now, I'm satisfied."

"Stupid selfish..."

"Ah,ah,ah. Muttering. Be nice to your little sister." I copied his patronising tone. "Whatever Alex. I would if you were nicer." I just shrugged. I finished my sandwich and went back to school. I ignored Justin for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5: Random Hyperness

"Come one Alex. This has gone on long enough. Please. Talk to me?"

"Ok, no need to beg for my attention. You already have it."

"Thank you. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Its just Harper's being a bit forward. Its awkward. We need to fix it faster!"

"Fine. Your forgiven. Just get a girl friend for the week. She'll back off when your with her, she won't do anything when your with us. Problem solved, or rather, your problem. We should get the rest of that potion."

"Yeh, now?" I nodded.

The next thing on our list was our favourite foods. My favourite food was mint chocolate ice cream, and Harper's was chocolate buttons. My ice cream was in the fridge so that was easy, once it was with the others me and Justin went to the shop. We needed buttons! Unfortunately, the shop was out of stock so we wasted our time.

"Ok, the table now Alex?"

""Why of course J-Justin!" I may be a bit hyper. Ha! Hyper Harper. That is so sad that I find that funny. Seriously.

"Alex! Have you had sugar?"

"May-be-e!" I sang it to make it longer. By now I was bouncing up and down, literally. Since we were in public, I was getting some strange looks.

"Alex, carm down..." That just made me more hyper. I decided to sing a Christmas carol, in the middle of the street.

"Please?"

"Only if you ask nice."

"I did."

"Ask my kind of nice Justin, Or I'll sing louder."

"Fine!" He put his hands up in a defeated way. This just made me laugh more, really LOUDLY! "Hows 20 sound?"

"Almost perfect."

"30?"

"Sure!" I shrugged my shoulders to make it seem like I didn't care. I so did. $30 could get me a lot. Okay maybe not, but it sure would help. A huge smile overtook my face once he hanged me the money. I must of looked like a 5 year old when he's on 'Santa's' knee. I burst out laughing at that thought, spitting on Justin. His 'angry face' just made me laugh more.

"What you doing messing around Justin, we don't have time. Harper could be killing someone as we speak!" Want to know a really sad thing, I wasn't lying. She really could. She has changed that much.

"Me? Messing around? Alex you are so infuriating!"

"Why don't you tell me something I don't know, hey that could be a good song. Anyway, isn't that why you love me?!?"

"No! I love you because I'm forced too."

"do you want my help in this or not Justin. I can always make Harper worse, worse for you! Do you want that Justin?" I looked deeply in his eyes, trying to seem like I was hypnotising him. Yeh, it totally didn't work. But my words hit home. He now had the most hilarious scared face on ever. I sneakily took a picture. Hey! Harper is like me remember. I can still be evil, which is what I just told Justin. He's a bit mad at me, but he'll get over it.


	6. Chapter 6: Controlling and Memories

"So... Shall we come back tomorrow for the buttons, or go to a different shop?"

"You know Alex, you can make choices for yourself!"

"Ok, how about this? We come back tomorrow for the buttons and go cinemas tonight? Your paying."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." I popped the p.

"Then why bother asking?"

"I like hearing you say I can control you!"

"Whatever. Lets go book the tickets."

"To the internet we go!" I cant imagine how I must of looked. I was going for a super hero impersonator. My left arm was in the air, with my might by my side. My right leg was in the air, just above my knee back- words if you get what I mean.

Justin gave me this weird look translation: What are you doing?

'What? It doesn't work?'

'No! You look like you just broke out of a psychiatric hospital, and I should get you back fast.

'Ha ha ha Justin! Your so funny! Not, sarcasm so doesn't suit you. Have I ever told you that?

'Actually no, you haven't.'

'That's was a rhetorical question you need.'

'That's a big word for someone who doesn't go to school.'

'Your not gunny Justin,'

'Whatever,not like I care what you say. Lets go cinema awaits!'

'You can say that but I couldn't get away with being a super hero?" I never got an answer. Justin just grabbed me and did the transportation spell. I should really learn that spell that was we can leave separately.

I awoke the next day with the worst headache ever. "JUSTIN!" OK that didn't help my headache. He came stumbling in my room 15 seconds later. "Yeh?" He looked sleepy, and he was holding his head.

"What did we do yesterday?"

"I dunno. I just remember pancakes and then nothing."

"Fine. Lets go sort this out."

We trudged downstairs to find Mum with her head in the cupboard. She slammed them shut and gave us the stare.

"Whatever is wrong Mother?" Me and Justin feigned innocence, but she wasnt buying it. Max just had his 'oh this will be good' look on his face.

"Why is there 2 bottles of vodka gone, and my bottle of tequila and your dad's whiskey?"

"I can honestly say I have no idea Mum."

"Of course not Alex. I;m gonna tell you an interesting fact. Justin and Max were born good, you had to learn. Shame you didn't. Max is still perfecting his act." We all looked at Max.

"What?" Obviously he wasn't listening. Me and Justin just agreed with me.

"Ha ha Mum. Funny!" Sarcasm was practically dripping from my mouth.

"This is technically called stealing you know."

"I didn't steal..."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You have so little faith in me Mother. If you let me finish, I didn't steal because I borrowed without asking."

"Were you going to give it back."

"No! You know that."

"Yes I do. There's my Alex. Thought you were coming down with something. Justin seems to be. Not talking works eh Justin?"

"Mum, don't be like that please?" While I seemed normal, Justin was falling apart. He was begging Mum, begging. Now that is sad. I wish Mum would talk quieter.

"Be like what Justin?"

"You know what."

"fine, if you wont tell me, how about your Dad?" Both mine and Justins eyes widened. We looked at mum, then each other, mum and each other again. We both had a look that seemed to scream 'Are you serious? Is she serious?". Handling Dad is easier for me than Justin, I just play the weak little daughter.

"fine! Deal with your Dad!" She was pissed. "JER-RY!" I didn't think it was possible for her to scream that loud, though my hangover might make it sound louder than it actually is.

Dad walked down the steps, and boy was he tired. This should be easy.

"Hey Daddy. How are you?"

"Tired." Well he wasn't happy. "Yes honey?"

"Justin and Alex drank the majority of our alcohol, look for yourselves." And so he did. Then he had that look, the one he normally gets when he knows Its my fault.

"Ok, in my defence..."

"I told Alex to drink them with me."

"Why Justin?" Both our parents had a surprised look on their faces. To be honest, and I really aren't most of the time, mine would be like that only it would ruin his plan.

"Don't ruin this Alex. You owe me though!" He hissed through his teeth. I kinda zoned out of the rest of the conversation. Justin and I were finally allowed to sleep. Walking up the stairs, I interrogated him.

"Why did you do that? He just shrugged. "What? Answering to much for you?"

"Fine. Your so infuriating."

"Yeh, ive being told. Get on with your explanation."

"Your my little sister Ally. I need to protect you. Besides how do you know that wasn't my fault?" He had a point and he knew it. Once he understood I knew I was cornered, a smirked played on his lips.

"How are we going to sort the Harper thing with a hang over?"

"Easy, Max. We'll just ask him to get us some stuff, done. We should probably give him the mortal stuff, so he doesn't have to go to another realm." I nodded. It made sense.


	7. Chapter 7: Thinking Thoughts Aloud

By the end of the day, we had most of the potion ready. Only 5 things left. 3 we would have to risk our lives for, and the other 2 we would have to buy. The only problem is we have no money to spare. My allowance went on clothing, and Justin's went on his new robot. We would have to ask Mum for our allowance early. It took about 4 hours for her to say yes, okay maybe I'm exaggerating. Once she gave us our money, we were gone. Luckily, we arrived at the right shop just on time. We had 5 minutes to buy the stuff before it closed. It only took us 3 minutes to buy an eyeball and a giraffe's urine. It was in a container thankfully. Once they were with the other stuff, we decided to split up. I would do one thing, Justin the other and we'd team up for the 3rd. Justin felt I should have the easiest job so all I had to do was locate the chocolate rabbit. It was particularly easy, it was the only thing made of chocolate in the shape of a rabbit. I grabbed it and transported to the lair. See? I told you I would remember that spell, and I did. I then waited 10 minutes for Justin, but got bored so did the job we were supposed to do together. It was to kill a baby dragon. Pfft easy. A dagger appeared in my hands as I looked for a weak spot in the dragons armour. I found it, and though it was uncomfortable to do so I shot the dagger in. The ingredient floated above my head, and as my hand touched it, it fell. I picked it up, went to the lair and then to Justin.

All he had to do was walk towards the door, and open it. The trouble was he has to somehow get over the river untouched. It didn't have a bridge or anything, but it did have some crocodiles. 'Jeez why not teleport?' I thought it but it was like I spoke aloud.

'Yeh, 'course I didn't think of that!' was all I got back.

'Isn't he supposed to be the smart one?'

'I heard that Alex.'

'duh, you were supposed too. Just build a bridge, but test it first.'

'Fine.'

And that is just what he did. It worked and he got across. He picked the thing we needed up and we were on our way.

"So, what did you do while I did the other 2?"

"Think of strategies." predictable as always. "Lets get back so you and Harper can drink this potion.

"Fine."


	8. Chapter 8: More Enjoyable Than I Thought

We made the potion. It was quite easy. All you had to do was mix it all up, add some pop and its done.

"Hey Harper, want some coke?"

"Do you even need to ask?" It was the cockiness she answered with that bothered me. I watched her drink it, then I drank mine. Okay, for the second part of the plan. I need to find something Harper is drawned to and make her hate it... and me. If she hates me and that 1 thing, all she is she hates. So the spell will reverse.

"Harper, if you could have anything what would you have?"

"Justin!" Of course. Even when she's half me she still likes Justin. Ok what could make her hate me and Justin? I asked Justin if he could of anything and once again he disappointed. We brainstormed over it for 2 hours. In the end we decided to ask Harper and then make her forget about it. I did a spell that could turn me into someone she would tell the truth to. I was hoping it would be me. It just had to be Gigi. I asked her and I was so shocked with the answer that Justin had to erase her mind.

"Well, what is it?" I lowered my voice to a whisper and, ashamed, I put my head down and said the dreaded words. He didn't hear me though.

"I cant repeat it. Ok if I do it, would we forget about it after if the spell reversed?"

"I think so yeh."

"Ok. Don't be shocked."

I quickly turned to make sure Harper was here and them jumped on my brother. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hastily whispered play along in her ear. I quickly put my lips to his, pulling him into a heated fury kiss. He responded better than I thought he would. My hands wound themselves through his hair. His tightened their grip on my waist. I pushed my tongue in, exploring his mouth. I think we both were enjoying this to much. I pulled away first, breathless, and he followed. I was still on him and I didn't intend to move. He stealthily moved his eyes.

"Harper's on her way. She looks pissed." I turned my head to see. Wow, she is mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU 2 DOING?" I looked at Justin and he looked at me. His eyes told me he didn't know what to sat, so I spoke for the both of us.

"We're dating. He just looked so irresistible so I jumped him." I shrugged, trying to keep it casual. I think harper was lost for words.

Our world was changing. Everything blurred. The only thing I saw clearly was Justin.

"Is it reversing?" He nodded. I tried to unwind my legs, but I couldn't move. Mon and dad would freak if they saw us like this. Brothers and sisters do not sit like this. Speaking of my parents, once the blurriness stopped I could make out little bits of the,. They were in front of us. And we were like this. "At least the spells off." Justin gave me a small smile before we both braced ourselves.

"Justin? Alex? Where have you..." Mum got interrupted.

"What are you two doing like that?" dad asked. I looked to see what he was on about. Once I realised, I flung myself off him like he was on fire. Our cheeks were flushed and we were both stuttering. Mum was looking at us like we were crazy, maybe we were. Dad was angry, really angry. I could tell you about that confrontation, but its another story for another time?

_**The End! (Fin)**_


End file.
